Kiyoko's Story
by GaaraOfDaSand
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice about the critisim
1. Prologue

**Epilogue**

_**I've always wondered why I ran away from home, To think of all the people at my hometown I upset, I can't be forgiven for that, But still... I kind of like it here..**_

_**Kyouko, Sencera, Mother, Father..Forgive me...**_

_**Kyouko, I'll come see you, sometime when we're grown up...I'm going to have to return someday, But even like this, I most likely wouldn't be able to look at anyone in the eyes.**_

Kiyoko gently sang to herself

"**I pull your icy hands toward me**

**We spent the flowing of time**

**These eyes watched from far away**

**What will likely be reflected there?**

**The moon shines upon those icy fingers**

**Icy tears were overflowing**

**A dream where I look up to the heavens**

**I turn my eyes to that distant time**

**I extend my hand into the darkness**

**I cannot return anymore from here**

**If I came to myself in the middle of a memory**

**The me who was closed off could see**

**The you who believes will come**

**Someday we two shall meet**

**Until the time when we can feel ends**

**I can feel your warm hands**

**Imprisoned in a glass cage**

**These wounded feelings will not thaw**

**I will go quietly beyond the darkness**

**To where the light most likely reaches**

**Surely the light spills forth**

**It wraps warmly around me**

**As I hide away from reality**

**Losing sight of that most important thing**

**The you who believes will come**

**Someday we two shall meet**

**Until the time when we can feel ends**

**I can feel your warm hands**

**I pull your icy hands toward me**

**We spent the flowing of time**

**These eyes watched from far away**

**What will likely be reflected there?**

**What will likely be reflected there"**

**And so her journey began...**


	2. Chapter 1 The fight

**Chapter 1**

**The Fight Part 1**

_I know, I'm such a foolish being, running away, but I could have caused my sister to die.._

_Maybe if I let her win, and wasn't such a competitor, none of this would have occurred._

_-__**A week ago-**_

"Hmph, Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because your my little sister." K**iyoko announced as she flipped her hair.**

"Hey, I expect nothing but your best!" **Kyouko screamed back**.

"3 2 1 FIGHT!"

**Kiyoko began by throwing two shurikens and then charged at Kyouko. Kyouko dodged the two shurikens and threw her fist around to punch Kiyoko at the chest. **"A futile effort. If your going to hit me, make sure you hit me harder than that!**" Demanded Kiyoko, as she cracked her knuckles. **"Oh, your starting to get on my nerves. I'd probably punch you and miss and you'd still fall over!"** Kyouko answered back.**

**Kiyoko then screamed **"Byakugan!"** Kyouko turned away and said under her breath **"She thinks she'll beat me by depleting my chakra, she has no idea."** Kyouko then set paper bombs all over the field without Kiyoko noticing. Kiyoko charged towards her and then punched kyouko's chest area and knocked her off balance. **"Ha, Your not so confident now, are you?"** Kiyoko remarked. **"Hehehe you have no idea you sadistic bitch. ...3...2...1.."** Kyouko said gently**

**-field explodes- **

**Kiyoko screamed at the top of her voice. Kyouko started laughing and said **"this match is over with..." But then all of a sudden...

HAHA BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING A CLIFF HANGER WERE YA =P PLEASE KEEP READING, THERE GONNA BE A LOT OF SUPRISES I DON'T OWN KYOUKO OR SENCERA.


	3. Chapter 2 And then out of the blue

**Chapter 2**

"**And then out of the blue"**

**Kiyoko stepped out of the smoke, and ran towards kyouko, she then started having a fist fight with kyouko they each were dodging their punches and then Kiyoko fooled her by doing a side kick, Kyouko fell backwards and stood up, There was an awkward silence and then suddenly she hissed like a cat would.**

**Kiyoko waited patiently for Kyouko's next move. Kyouko came at Kiyoko with a ball of darkness, but Kiyoko didn't hesitate to strike back, she conjured up a water wall and then made the wall explode by throwing a exploding kunai which sent Kyouko backwards, she skid across the ground and screamed in a high pitched voice **"I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"** Kiyoko was shocked, **_Amazing I never thought she'd awaken so soon to her powers..._

**Kyouko lost control and it seemed all that was left of her, was her appearance. **"Kyouko come on fight it!"** Yelled Kira. Neji silently nodded at Kiyoko. **_I think he's signalling me to do what he taught me, even though I was to only use it under certain circumstances, Because I used it much more effectively than her did, I had more chakra ability than he did. I should just knock her out...I need a distraction first! _"Mum, Dad, I'm going to stop her. One way or another."** Both of them nodded towards her, **"Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Kiyoko then summoned a giant water dragon which dealt with Kyouko, which gave her time to build up chakra.**

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms**" Kiyoko yelled as she started lunging at Kyoukos body and attacked most of her chakra, She then finished her off with a palm to the face. **

**Kyouko passed out, Kira told Neji to bring her home immediately and get her to bed. **"Mother, Father, I'm leaving. I want to get much stronger...I'm sorry for hurting her badly. I want to thank you for raising me all these years, I'll come back one day." **Kiyoko said In a guilty tone. She then hugged her mother and father. Then she vanished. **"STOP"** Kira yelled, even though it was too late.**


End file.
